saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordread
is a player of Sword Art Online and New ALfheim Online. He is the principal antagonist of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes and then from Sword Art Online: New Aincrad alongside Hao. He was a member of Laughing Coffin and in New ALO he is the leader of The League of Darkness Knights, a player killing guild. He is Galant's former friend and current archenemy. Mordread is responsible for the death of all the Royal Knights. Appearance Real Life He had blonde hair and golden eyes. he is always seen with a white t-shirt and black pants, jacket and shoes. Later, he lost the sight of his right eye and has a deep horrible violet scar on the left side of his face, from his forehead, passing through his eye, to the end of his cheek. Sword Art Online Mordread has blonde hair styled to his back, with one long lock pointing to the front of his face. He has red eyes, after having Darkness. He has a black hooded coat, with red symbols on the chest and both arms. Under it, he has a grey shirt, a necklace with a skull. He has dark grey pants, and boots matching the colors of his coat. On his hands, he has black fingerless gloves. He carries his sword on his back. New ALfheim Online Mordread chose Salamander as his race. His clothes look like the ones Hao wore during SAO. He wears a black long sleeve coat, with red highlights on the body and his arms, and a long black belt with golden buckle. He also wears a tight grey shirt to his body. He wears dark grey pants, with red markings and black boots with red highlights, the same as his coat. He carries his sword on his back, with a dark brown belt slung across his chest with also a golden buckle. Still, his signature characteristic is his dark dragon-like mask, which has red eyes after his eyes and a single front look of his hair harder down across his right eye. It is very strange for him to remove the mask. He continues to wear his skull pendant around his neck. Personality Mordread was formerly kind, very caring to his friends, much like any other member of the Royal Knights. He had a great relationship with Galant, being one of his best friends, just next to Shun and Tai. He still shows sometimes a sadistic and evil part of personality, capable of doing anything to get what he wants. After the moment when his best friend "betrayed" him, Mordread left all the faith he had on his friends and developed visceral hatred towards all of them, especially Galant. Similar to Galant with his own name, Mordread left his own real-life name behind. He did this with the excuse that that person was dead, and the one who was left was Mordread, a being molded and forged by Darkness itself. Mordread has a twisted sense of humor. He takes pleasure in cruelty, torturing and killing players for the amusement and finds horrible acts hilarious and lacks any form of empathy. He is a sociopath who takes childlike pleasure in torture and inflicting pain to others and sees cruelty and immorality as the "truth" within the human soul, and he tries to show this nature by acting as cruel and inhuman as he can, just to prove that everyone deep down is like him. He also seems to be a masochist, as he seems to enjoy the pain inflicted on him, and even laughs loudly when he is punched. Mordread has a strong affinity with profanity and has a notable fixation with chaos, panic, and anarchy since it is the status where people grow the most desperate and assume their "true nature" just to keep on breathing. He finds utterly amusing and takes enjoyment in just watching the world "burning" and turning to ashes. He typically makes bitter quips. Ironically enough, he helps Hao, who, in contrast to him, wishes to create peace with control. He does not hold anyone but himself in high regard and sees his comrades as little more than tools he uses to accomplish an end. He does not doubt to kill them if it's more convenient or if they have failed him. Even when he has an alliance with Hao, he does not like taking orders or being manipulated. He has a rather short temper, which generally leads to conflict with some of his greatest allies, and his violent and impulsive nature even encourages it. Even when impulsive and often irrational, Mordread has shown remarkable intelligence, cunning, and patience when he wants it, but in his own twisted way and for his own objectives, though he himself admitted that he does not have a "plan" or "objective". He defines himself as a "dog chasing cars"; he wouldn't know what to do with a car if he caught it. He is also quite aware that he is a terrible person who deserves death. Mordread isn't particularly arrogant, in the sense that he doesn't have a sense of entitlement, he simply does what he likes whenever he likes and is quite confident of his skills. Mordread is a fight lover and enjoys deeply enjoys a good battle, and especially winning one. He is fearless, terrifying and confident, always charging head-on when he fights. He is always laughing like a wild mad-man when faced with a challenge and does not doubt to use traps, cheap tricks or being dishonorable to achieve victory. Mordread seems to have masochistic tendencies, actually enjoying some of the pain he suffers, and even laughs when he is being hurt. Another notable obsession he has is one with Galant. Mordread's feelings towards his former friend tend to be confusing. Mordread holds envy and hatred towards Galant's happiness while he lived in a "light world" with Sakura/Guinevere and the rest of the Royal Knights and wished nothing more than to turn that happiness into ashes, what he managed to do. After Galant found out he was the mastermind behind their deaths, they become bitter archenemies, but despite this, Mordread still (mockingly) calls him "brother" and considers him to be a "good friend". He wishes to kill Galant, but knows recognizes that, even if his death is beneficial to his plans, he would be extremely bored without his rival to challenge him. This is also because he is not simply satisfied with Galant's death, but to destroy the foundations of everything he cherishes and values, and psychologically break his former friend by making him compromise his morals to prove that Galant is no better than he is. Mordread knows that even if he killed Galant after breaking him, without his biggest enemy/friend, he would feel hollow and empty without somebody to balance him out, so has stated that he needs him since they "complete each other". Mordread knows that needs Galant as much as he hates him. Background He is the cousin of Hao and his brother, who lived with him after their parents died. He attended school as every typical boy of his age. Among his classmates his bests friends: Galant, Lance, Guinevere, Gawn, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, Tristan, and Galahad. Unfortunately, he was left behind by Galant, who he considered his best friend, who chose Shun and Sakura instead. He joined SAO, and at some point of the game, he was exposed Darkness, what caused him to enhance his strength stamina, agility, time rection, etc...Once he realized that his former friends were also trapped there, Mordread decided to take revenge on all of them. Relationships Galant They were former friends. At some point in the story, Galant chose Shun and Guinevere over him. Since then Mordread despised Galant seeks to make his life a living hell, to destroy everything he holds dear to him, and then kill him. Lance They formerly had a bad relationship. But when Galant befriends him, Mordread reluctantly had a better relationship with him. Still, Mordread never cared for him. Guinevere Mordread and Guinevere were formerly good friends until Galant fell in love with her. From that moment onwards, Mordread pressed her to stop her relationship with Shun. He attempted to sexually assault her once, trying to force her to end their relationship. Hao Hao is Mordread's cousin. Mordread is one of Hao's principal right-hand men, and they allied their guild to win the Great Aincrad War. Their relationship becomes very poor when Hao violently assaults Mordread after the latter doubted of his potential to win the War and reminded him that Freya had left him. Hao then sends Mordread to defeat an upcoming army formed by multiple ALO fairy races. Yakuza Before SAO, Miya, and Shinji were enemies since Galant had a rivalry with him. Afterwards, when they meet on ALO and after discovering they had a mutual enemy, they became uneasy allies. Yakuza was the last of the three right-hand men to join the guild. Sabrac TBA Whipper Whipper has always acted as Mordread's right-hand man and principal enforcer. He has sworn his ultimate loyalty to him, and his job is to enforce her rules. His thoughts seem to center around pleasing him, and he never hesitates to follow his commands. Zar Mordread and Zar have a notable rivalry between them. Abilities Mordread is an extremely skilled player. He is probably Laughing Coffin's most powerful member, more powerful even than PoH himself. He is extremely proficient at the use of a one-handed sword and using multiple long knives at the same time on both hands. A total of 6, one on each space between his four fingers (not using thumb). His skills also include hand-to-hand combat after performing several Martial Arts in real life, accompanied by the fact that he has a Martial Arts Skill. He is an expert capable of defeating a normal person with a single powerful hit, if well placed. It would seem that his hands are his main weapon, but the level of Mordread's training makes his entire body a weapon. Still, Mordread's ace is his own Darkness, the result of his desire for vengeance. This made him develop greatly his strength, stamina, speed and other overall abilities in a similar mode that Galant's Wrath mode does. Still, this has a disadvantage: the pain, but Mordread has learned to stand it. Mordread has an excellent aim when he throws knives and carries multiple shorts blades inside his coat in case he needs them. He can even throw several of his Black Key Knives, which are not aerodynamic, at the same time and hit his target. By the time of New ALO, Mordread has mastered the usage of Darkness, and he combines this skill with his fire magic, courtesy of being a Salamander. He has also obtained a new weapon, Deathcalibur, the counterpart of Galant's sword, Maximus Caliburn. The blade possesses the exact same unique skill as it's counterpart. Mordread's skill with the blade evenly matches Galant's own skill. Furthermore, he became a Dragon Signer after he defeated Red Demon's Dragon. Later, he was given a club by Hao, and he used it to beat a player to death. Sword Art Online *'Level:' 96 *'HP:' 19000 Main Equipment *Skull Clarent(One Handed Straight Sword) *Black Key Knives(One Handed Long Knives) Skills Martial Arts Skills *'Maximum Pain' *'Grey Fist' *'Garuru Fist' *'Dokuro Senpuu' *'Endless Torture' *'Shippu Kokutenfuu' Alfheim Online *'Level:'100 *'HP:'20000 *'MP: '''1000 Main Equipment *Skull Clarent (One Handed Straight Sword - Former) *Deathcalibur (One Handed Straight Sword) *Black Key Knives (One Handed Long Knives) *Several small throwing knives *Unnamed club Skills 'Martial Arts Skills''' *'Maximum Pain' *'Grey Fist' *'Garuru Fist' *'Dokuro Senpuu' *'Endless Torture' *'Shippu Kokutenfuu' Outside System Skills *'Spell Blast' - Interception of a spell using a Sword Skill. *'Skill Connect' - Chaining multiple one-handed weapon Sword Skills. Music Theme Trivia *Etymology: **The kanjis of Kiryuuin (鬼龍院) translate to "Demon", "Dragon" and "Palace" respectively. *Mordread is based on Mordred, a former knight of the Roundtable in the Arthurian legend. He was the illegitimate son of King Arthur, and his killer in the battle of Camlann. He is also based on Gilgamesh(Prototype). *Mordread would be the (unofficial) 11th Royal Knight. *Mordread is one of the few characters that know Galant's real-life name. Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Survivor of SAO Category:ALO Player Category:SAO Player Category:Guild Leader Category:Guild Member Category:Members of The League of Darkness Knights Category:Clearer Category:Character Category:Laughing Coffin Category:Salamander Category:Player Killer Category:Dragon Signers